Allegro non molto
by Sirenita
Summary: El pasado siempre llega al presente. Y cuando se cruzan, es difícil diferenciar cuál es cuál. (Epílogo del fic "Ceguedad de colores").


_Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Estoy subiendo antiguos fics que tenía publicados en mi comunidad de escritos de Livejournal y que me parece mejor compartirlos en este rincón donde están la gran mayoría de mis historias :)._

 _El título de este fic está basado en el concierto de Verano de Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi. Éste es el nombre que recibe la primera parte del concierto de Verano, así también el soneto que acompaña a la melodía. Quise usar el ritmo y las notas de esta parte para evocar los sentimientos de los personajes._

 _Hay que destacar que este one-shot podría tomarse como el epílogo a mi (en ese entonces no terminado) fic "Ceguedad de colores"._

 _Espero les guste :)_

 _Saludos,_

 _Sirenita_

* * *

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

 **Allegro non molto**

Atravesó el laberinto de lápidas sin darse la molestia de mirarlas. Ese lugar le producía escalofríos, no solo por algunas gárgolas en los mausoleos antiguos, que parecían estar encantados y lo vigilaban atentamente; sino porque estar arriba de esqueletos y cuerpos en descomposición le recordaba lo frágil que era la vida. En pocas instancias se dejaba divagar respecto a temas que podrían llamarse filosóficos por algunas personas, como pensar sobre la vida y la muerte. Ya no tenía tiempo para ello, y aunque lo tuviera, no quería hacerlo. Todo se remontaba al pasado, y prefería vivir el presente y mirar al futuro.

La idea de estar en el cementerio, un lugar que evocaba la memoria de los difuntos, para encontrarse con ella era bastante irónica, ya que caminaba hacia el pasado. De alguna manera sintió que poner un pie en el lugar, el presente y el futuro habían quedado rezagados en el despacho de la mansión.

No fue difícil divisarla. Era la única persona viva, además de él, en el cementerio. Y aunque fuera así, un cabello como el suyo era imposible de confundir. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver que los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la melena pelirroja, haciéndola lucir como el fuego. Definitivamente estaba caminando hacia el pasado…

La pequeña y sencilla lápida de estilo gótico solo tenía un pequeño ramo de flores. Seguramente traídas por ella, ya que las letras se veían polvorientas y en forma de tierra estaban marcadas las ya secas gotas de la lluvia de invierno. Muchos inviernos, quizás. Con el tiempo, las personas suelen olvidar a los muertos, y los vienen ver cada vez menos, hasta que solo permanecen presentes en algún recóndito hueco de la mente, que tampoco se molestan en visitar.

-Nunca supe qué flores le gustaban. Le traigo girasoles, mis favoritos. No creo que se molestaría –dijo ella, una vez que había llegado hasta su lado.

Draco Malfoy leyó la inscripción:

 _"COLIN CREEVEY_

 _(1981 - 1999)_

 _Amado hijo, hermano, y amigo. Que Dios te reciba en sus manos."_

-Es muy muggle –comentó, fijándose en la frase sobre Dios. Alzó las cejas, levantando la vista. Todo estaba sumergido en un silencio abrumadoramente recogedor, solo la naturaleza se dejaba oír: algún pájaro cantando o las ramas moviéndose por el viento-. ¿Vienes seguido?

-Una vez al año. No siempre vengo en la misma fecha, pero vengo –se alzó de hombros. Volteó el rostro y subió la cabeza, para por fin dirigirle la mirada-. Asumo que tú no, Malfoy –sonrió-. Espalda muy erguida, hombros tensos… ¿No te gustan los cementerios?

-Astoria me obligaba a venir para mostrar nuestros respetos a nuestros antepasados. Ya no insiste, se cansó de lo respetuoso que era con un montón de esqueletos… –suspiró-. No tengo a ningún ser querido a quien visitar –explicó, tratando de no mirar la tumba de Creevey. No había herido los sentimientos de Weasley, se dijo al observar que su sonrisa se ampliaba-. Bueno, no tendré que soportar los cementerios ni muerto. Quiero que me cremen.

-¿Y darle a tu hijo el placer de tener una ánfora con tus cenizas? Es un poco intimidante. Sé varias historias sobre lo mal que hace tener las cenizas de un difunto en casa… O quizás quieras que tu fantasma quedé atado a un lugar, ¿no?

¿De verdad habían pasado más de quince años? ¿Más de dieciséis? Volvía a sentirse de dieciocho, pero no estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts. Y ella lo estaba haciendo reír como algunas veces consiguió. Estaba seguro que ella seguiría siendo tan obstinada, que si se lo propusiera, lo hiciera salirse de sus casillas. Weasley seguía igual como la recordaba.

Se fueron en aquel instante, y él se sintió aliviado de abandonar el lugar. No sabía si sudaba de calor o de nerviosismo.

Sus pensamientos sobre que no le temía a la muerte, a pesar de haberlo hecho cuando joven; quedaron olvidados cuando se dio el permiso de estudiarla con la mirada sin reparos.

No eran los mismos que antes. No al menos ella, porque físicamente se notaba el paso de los años. Sus rasgos más maduros, y las nacientes líneas sobre la boca y alrededor de los ojos le daban un aspecto adecuado a su edad, pero eso no conllevaba la idea que se viera mal. Al contrario, se veía mejor desde la última vez que la vio. Jamás podría verse peor que en aquella ocasión, pensó con el parpadeo de la última imagen que tenía de ella. Se concentró en el presente. ¿O en el pasado? Estaba junto a Weasley... ¿Acaso iba a aparecer los Carrow a infringirles un castigo o cuando llegaran al pie de la colina se verían en el castillo de Hogwarts?

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, y se dio cuenta que ella se sabía observada. No le dijo nada al respecto, sino que siguieron caminando en silencio.

En una situación similar, él esperaría que ella le preguntara por su familia, por el trabajo, y su salud. Él respondería que Astoria está bien, se encuentra redecorando la mansión, mientras que Scorpius estaba pasando por una etapa filosófica, y no se despegaba de las polvorientas hojas de unos libros antiguos de filosofía mágica. Luego, se daría uno o dos segundos para respirar, y daría una corta frase sobre el trabajo. Dirigir las empresas en donde los Malfoy han invertido dinero no es tan interesante, así que no tenía novedades. En cuando a salud, un "gracias, estoy bien" bastaría. Entonces, llegaría el turno de hacer las mismas preguntas, y recibir respuestas parecidas…

Pero, ¿cuál sería el fin? Weasley tenía una vida pública, y lo más relevante estaba en el periódico. Había seguido su vida a través de "El Profeta": sabía que tenía dos hijos en Hogwarts y otra pequeña que aún no tenía la edad suficiente para asistir, y que era periodista deportiva (no se perdía su columna de los domingos sobre la liga nacional de quidditch). Además debía admitir que escuchar acerca su esposo no le apetecía mucho. No quería hablar de Potter ni de su hermano o de detalles que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, porque al fin y al cabo no eran de ella. Se relacionaban, pero no eran sus problemas. Y en cuanto a él, lo mismo.

-No creo que me hayas traído a caminar por… este lugar perdido en el mundo –mencionó después de analizar y desechar cuanta posible explicación se le cruzaba por la cabeza-. ¿Por qué te comunicaste? No tengo influencias en el quidditch ni en ningún campo deportivo, por lo que dudo que sea algo relacionado al trabajo…

El cementerio mágico había desaparecido, y no porque ya se habían alejado muchísimos pasos, sino también por el conjuro de invisibilidad para muggles. Ahora se adentraban en las colinas verdes que se esparcían hasta el horizonte. Un pequeño camino de tierra era lo único que delataba la presencia humana en aquel lugar. Según creía, el camino llegaba a un pequeño pueblo muggle, pero no lo recordaba bien. Jamás había prestado atención a lo relacionado con el cementerio.

-Siempre tan directo, Malfoy. No has cambiado nada… -sonrió, pero había mucha tristeza en aquel gesto.

Él se detuvo. Ella dio unos pasos antes de imitarlo, y girarse sobre los talones. Y mientras lo hacía, su cabello suelto se movió como una cascada y observó las cicatrices en la espalda, cerca del hombro derecho. Parpadeó, y se encontró en un castillo. En el pasillo cercano al despacho del director. Al frente la tenía a ella, tratando de sonreír a pesar que su mirada denotaba cansancio y la inconfundible sombra del dolor. Volvió a parpadear. Estaba aquella misma chica, solo que ahora era una mujer. Y no en Hogwarts, sino en algún lugar aledaño a Londres, con el impetuoso sol bañándoles la piel.

-Tengo que devolverte esto –introdujo la mano en su bolso-. Te pertenece…

Con la mano cerrada, se acercó y le tocó la suya.

No necesito observar de qué se trataba. Ignorando la sensación placentera de tener sus palmas casi pegadas, reconoció al instante la forma del objeto.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo quiero…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es tuyo.

-¿Por qué, Weasley? –exigió, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

Seguía sonriendo, seguía manteniendo aquel gesto permanente que usualmente usaba en toda situación en la que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Como cuando se sentía nerviosa o se sentía orgullosa de haberle dado su merecido a un enemigo o cuando tenía en la mente un recuerdo particularmente feliz. Los años no habían cambiado esa característica que había aprendido a tolerar, al igual que su maldita testarudez y valentía que rozaba en la temeridad. Y era por eso mismo que sabía que bajo esa sonrisa había algo más que la simple devolución de un objeto tan común, pero preciado…

-El tenerlo me recuerda cada día lo que ocurrió. Todavía sueño con tener a los mortífagos vigilándonos en su régimen del terror. Verlo trae todas las memorias de los mensajes en el Gran Comedor desafiándolos, de mis estúpidos intentos de intimidarlos, de lo cerca que estuvimos de la muerte. Me acuerdo de que le pasó a Luna. Y de Colin… y de no tener a Harry, ni a mis hermanos. También que Remus Lupin fue asesinado junto a su esposa –su sonrisa se amplió-. Y me acuerdo de ti.

Lo siguiente sería una especie de ilusión. ¿Acaso Weasley le estaba diciendo todo aquello? En lo más profundo de su corazón, hacía varios años deseaba por escuchar algo parecido. Y de hecho, sabía que en una silenciosa conversación de miradas lo habían dejado claro. Tal vez en otro mundo podrían ser amigos, incluso algo más. Pero él era Draco Malfoy, y ella Ginny Weasley. Por naturaleza sus familias se detestaban y sus distintas acciones los situaron en posiciones divergentes.

-A veces pienso si todo fue real. Tomo esto y la miro por mucho rato… ¿Cómo saberlo? La tengo en mis manos, me decía –se alzó de hombros-. Me la diste porque era peligroso que la tuvieras. Lo sé, pero ya no lo es. Y quisiera que la conservaras. Así sabré que hay alguien que la sentirá cuando active la mía… -retiró la mano, y él cerró la suya. Todavía sentía el calor de su pequeña mano-. Sé que sonará egoísta y totalmente fuera de lugar, pero… Pero quiero que lo recuerdes. Deseo que nunca… olvides nuestro vínculo.

El pasado estaba llegando al presente. Le costaba diferenciar cuál era cuál. Y sin embargo, la confusión de su mente contrastaba enormemente con la claridad de los latidos de su corazón.

-Nunca te he olvidado, Weasley. Jamás podría hacerlo…

-Yo tampoco. Sigo con vida gracias a ti.

Las palabras se habían extinguido. No quedaba nada más qué decir. Ahora cada uno debía volver a su vida del presente.

Abrió ligeramente la boca para susurrar una palabra de despedida. Se sorprendió que fuera un "hasta luego", y no un "adiós", como la última vez. Algo en su pecho floreció, como un néctar de sabor agradable que se derramaba por todos sus poros. Y mientras se preparaba para desaparecer, escuchó la palabra más repetida en su vida, pero que ahora lo hacía condenadamente feliz: Weasley había dicho su nombre de pila antes de desaparecer.

Miró hacia el cielo. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios en el verano, y generalmente se quejaba del sol. Por primera vez no le pareció tan molesto.

Mientras observaba las blancas nubes moverse lentamente, empezó a jugar con el objeto en su mano.

El adolescente de dieciocho años en su interior suspiraba, pero sonreía débilmente, con algo de vergüenza por demostrar sus emociones. Y el hombre del presente también, mas sin ningún reparo. Se sentía feliz, ¿por qué iba a negarlo? Por muchos años sentía culpa por mostrar la pena o la alegría. No cabían los sentimientos cuando se seguían órdenes. Y con la caída de Voldemort, había aprendido a no reprimirse.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de cerrar los ojos y despejar su mente. Astoria le había pedido que regresara temprano para arreglar los detalles del cumpleaños de Scorpius. No podía quedarse más tiempo en aquel prado perdido en medio del pasado. El presente seguía afuera, esperándolo.

Lanzó la moneda al aire y la atrapó, para guardarle en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. La tendría siempre en el pecho. Nadie podría pensar que aquel galeón era más valioso que todas las riquezas de las cámaras de Gringotts juntas.

Su pasado se hizo presente, y esperaba que siguiera así, porque añoraba en especial esos momentos en Hogwarts… Y la extraña sensación de alegría que le provocaba aquella pelirroja.

 **FIN**


End file.
